1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to shower heads and more particularly pertains to a new and improved shower head that enables selective mixing of bath oil with the shower water and provides a pressurized supply of liquid soap for dispensing, as deemed necessary by a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shower head attachments in association with shower heads is well known in the prior art to provide dispensing of various toiletries and the like. These dispensers have normally been of a relatively elaborate and expansive structure to limit their incorporation by users. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,091,402 to Palmer sets forth a shower head dispenser wherein individual containers are secured to main rotatable turret body for association of the various dispensers selectively with the shower outlet.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,367,580 to Hronas sets forth an enlarged shower head for containment of a shower additive for use in association with the outlet of the shower, but is of a relatively cumbersome structure as related to the instant invention that does not tamper with the desired configuration of the shower head outlet.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,135 to Altman sets forth a steam outlet head wherein an interior channel is associated with a reservoir for dispensing of a fragrance through the head by means of steam flow through the head.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,003,703 to Lambton sets forth a shower head with a capsule adjacent a suction passage to enable mixing of the capsule's contents with the shower.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,743,913 to Gundlach sets forth a detergent dispensing fixture for use in association with a shower head from an upper to a lowermost position to enable mixing of the contents of the liquid detergent with the shower water to be dispensed. The prior art sets forth the elaborate and cumbersome organization that the instant invention attempts to overcome.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved shower dispensing head that overcomes the problem of storage and effectiveness, and in this respective, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.